


mugshot masters

by luckycharmz



Series: gallavich texting [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Ian and Mickey loving each other the way they know how, by teasing and bickering.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: gallavich texting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	mugshot masters

Ian: So, Fi thought it'd be funny to mail me my mug as a Christmas gift

Ian: You think it's too late for me to go back and never have to deal with her again?

Mickey: I'd like to see you try

Mickey: You bitch about missing her everyday

Ian: Yeah, okay and then you're there cuddling me when I get all sad soo

Ian: shut up

Mickey: Fucking making me

Mickey: Plus, someone _has_ to do it

Ian: Mhm, so fucking funny

Mickey: I try babe

Ian: Look at this shit

[image saved]

Mickey: Fuck, Gallagher. If our kids looked like that I'd knock you up all the time

Ian: You're fucked in the head, Mick

Mickey: What? I'm just sayin'

Mickey: And who the fucks gotta mug lookin' that good?

Ian: You?

Ian: You know, you should bring the beard back. Looks so fucking sexy

Mickey: Yeah?

Mickey: Bring yours back too then

Ian: _Mhm_. Should be a crime to be that sexy

Mickey: Jesus, you fucking sap

Ian: I loove you, Miiiick

Mickey: Yeah, yeah go fuckin' finish your Christmas shopping, Gay Jesus

Ian: Can you let that shit go?

Mickey: Fat fucking chance. Guess that like, makes you a sex god, huh?

Ian: You seriously do need Jesus

Mickey: I got you, always more than enough

Ian: Enough to jack off to my picture you saved?

Mickey: 🖕

Mickey: Who said I haven't been doing that the whole time?

Ian: You're a pig, Mickey

Mickey: A pig you're unfortunately stuck with

Ian: Dramatic bitch

Mickey: And you're my bitch

Ian: I fuck you, so technically ... 

Mickey: You and your ugly mug can keep dreaming

Ian:You just said you'd wanna make babies with me if you could, hypocrite

Mickey: Bite me

Ian: Don't beg, baby. I'll do it anyways

Mickey: Go to hell

Ian: I'll meet you up there?

Mickey: Bet your ass you will

**Author's Note:**

> thank U for reading, hope u enjoyed 💓


End file.
